


The Customer's Always Right

by riverdaledreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Objectification, Pure filth let's be real, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-indulgent and gratuitous smut, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Desperate for cash, Betty takes a job working at a local gentlemen’s club run by ex-Serpents. But her duties are a little more than the waitressing job she applied for...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s), Betty Cooper/Serpents
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	The Customer's Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been working on this fic in my head forever, so I'm very excited to finally publish it! Hope you enjoy my very self-indulgent and long smutfest! As always, please let me know if there are any tags I should add.

Betty was quickly coming up on _desperate_ for money to pay for college, so when she heard some older Serpents had set up a gentlemen’s club in Greendale, she didn’t really have any more options. She filled out the application to be a waitress and not ten minutes after emailing her information, she received a reply asking her to come by the bar the next day to start her week of training.

_Day One_

When Betty showed up at _Serpentina_ , she was shocked at what she saw. The bar itself was your basic biker-looking bar with tables of men drinking beer, a pool table in the back, and a jukebox on the left. What surprised her were the acts happening all around the space. Up on stage was a petite naked woman bent over a table, moaning as she was fucked from behind by an older gang member. Serving the men their drinks were more beautiful young women, their uniform looking to be nothing more than a tiny black leather miniskirt and tall platform heels. From her vantage point, she could see a woman on her knees under one of the tables sucking off a customer and humping his leg as he chatted with his friends. 

Betty gulped, not quite realizing what she had signed up for. She was expecting something more high class, maybe some skimpy dresses and a woman pole-dancing, but this looked like a straight up sex dungeon. As she contemplated walking out and forgetting the whole thing, a stocky man came out from behind the bar to stand in front of her with a wide smirk on his face.

“New girl? Oh yeah, you’ll fit in just fine. Come with me,” The man grinned at her scared expression and grabbed her elbow to pull her through the club towards a door in the back.

“This week you’ll be proving yourself so you better work extra hard. If you make it, you’re hired full time. Here’s your uniform, leave your shit here. Better get dressed, girly, you start right away,” the man explained this to Betty as he dragged her through the back door into a small dressing room with a bank of lockers and nodded at the laid-out uniform. He grinned again as he released her arm and left the room with a slam of the door.

Betty looked at the “training uniform,” which included the leather miniskirt and heels she saw on the women in the main room but an additional piece: a thick black collar with a ring dangling from the center with a chain leash and tag reading “TRAINEE” attached. It looked like something you’d tag your dog with so everyone knew its name. But Betty didn’t even get the dignity of her own name on the tag. She swallowed her pride, reminding herself of the money she would get if she completed her training, and stripped out of her modest jeans and sweater to put on the outfit, if it could even be called that.

Betty walked over to the floor-length mirror in the corner to look at the getup. She felt exposed with nothing hiding her breasts and tight nipples, her skirt barely covering her ass, and the collar wound tightly around her neck. As humiliating as the outfit felt, Betty had to admit she looked pretty sexy. Her neck looked longer with the collar, her legs looked miles long with the heels, and her cheeks were flushed with heat as the chain dangled loosely between her breasts. Betty felt a flutter of arousal go through her, but she quickly shook it off. This was a _job_ and she would treat it as such. Turning away from the mirror she squared her shoulders, lifted her head up, and opened the door back to the main bar, unaware of what was in store for her.

The man who she guessed was the owner was waiting for her on the other side of the door, and he licked his lips as he looked Betty up and down, making her shiver under his heated gaze.

“Like I said, you fit right in. Your first customer is that gentleman in the corner, go sit with him, will ya doll?” The owner let out a laugh as he sent Betty off with a sharp spank to her almost exposed ass, making her yelp. She gulped as the mean looking man sitting alone looked up at her as she stumbled towards him in her precarious heels, an evil glint in his eye when he caught sight of the collar.

“Well, well, well. Fresh meat? How generous of Sam to give you to me first,” once Betty was in his reach, the biker grabbed her leash and gave a sharp tug, making her tumble into his lap with a gasp.

“Uh…can I get you a drink or…?” Betty timidly asked the man, making him laugh at her naivete. He always loved when Sam got new girls, they never had any idea what their new job description included. He was too eager to show them their proper place: whores for him and his buddies to use and abuse to their heart’s content.

The man maneuvered her into sitting on him with her back to his chest and smoothed his hands down her thighs as he spread them wide, pushing her skirt up and exposing her to the whole bar. She whimpered and looked back at him over her shoulder and gulped visibly at his dilated pupils.

“Nervous, baby girl? Don’t worry, Gunner will take goooood care of you,” the biker, Gunner, snickered as she jumped in his arms when his hands touched her center. She blushed bright red when he spread her pussy open with his left hand, exposing her clit to the two fingers of his right hand to circle firmly. Betty squeaked at the new pressure on her clit, simultaneously wanting to wiggle away from and further into her first “customer.” Her desire winning out, Betty began to move her hips with Gunner’s movements, feeling herself flush even hotter when she thought about how the entire bar could see her squirming in this man’s lap as he rubbed her clit. Gunner noticed her looking around the bar, sparking an idea.

“Oh, so you like being on display, huh? I know just where to bring you then,” Gunner chuckled in her ear, moving his hands from her clit to grip her hips tightly. Betty let out another yelp as he lifted her off him and stood up, taking her leash in his hand again and pulling it tight as he smirked down at her. He started towards the now empty stage, Betty standing stock still in shock as she realized what this man wanted to do to her for _everyone_ to see.

“Get over here, you little blonde slut,” Gunner tugged harshly on Betty’s chain, making her whimper as she followed him on trembling legs up the stage stairs.

Betty was roughly pushed over the table in the middle of the stage, her legs spread apart and secured with straps on the table legs, keeping her from closing them. Her wet pussy was now on display for everyone in the bar. She flushed in both humiliation and arousal.

“That slick for me, slut? You like it a little rough?” The man yanked her farther over the table by the chain and fastened the end to the opposite side, keeping Betty pinned down. He ran his hands up her spread thighs, making her jump when he shoved two thick fingers into her, pumping roughly. Her arousal quickly began to climb, her desire to come keeping her compliant for the time being.

“God I love breaking in the new bitches. Sam, grab me a fifth of vodka, will ya? Wanna stretch her out good,” Gunner called out, startling Betty into action. She tried to whip her head up and pushed at the table with her hands, trying to get away from this heavy biker and his plans for her. He quickly pulled his fingers out of her with a wet squelch and pushed her back onto the table with a spread hand on her back.

“Oh no you don’t, baby girl. You’re gonna stay here and take everything we give you. This is your life now, nothing but a slut for me to fuck,” As Gunner sneered at her, he manipulated her arms above her onto the corners of the table and cuffed them down with the already attached binds. Betty whimpered at his mean words, knowing they were true. Tied down to the table completely immobile, there was nowhere for her to run anymore.

Betty heard shuffling behind her, and assumed the bottle was passed off to her captor. She clenched her eyes shut when she felt his fingers back on her wet cunt, probing into her and rubbing her clit to coax more wetness out. She couldn’t help how her hips again began to move with his fingers.

Betty felt her orgasm build quickly after the stimulation Gunner had already been giving her and felt more humiliation pulse through her as she realized she was going to come strapped down like this in front of a full bar of people. But her body continued to betray her arousal as she grinded back against the man’s hand. Just as she felt close to coming, she shivered as Gunner moved his hand and replaced it with the cold glass of the liquor bottle, running it up and down her hot flesh.

“Oh God, no please don’t put it in me I don’t want- _Ohh!_ ” Betty started to beg her captor but was cut off as he pushed the thick bottom end into her wet pussy. The unforgiving glass stretched out her cunt harshly, making Betty squeal as he pushed the bottle in further. He kept pushing despite her tight cunt’s protests, until she felt his fingers touch her pussy where he was gripping the neck of the bottle. She squirmed as the thick end pushed inside her deeper than anything she’d felt before.

“That’s it, slut. How’s that feel?” Betty burned red as she heard laughter echo through the room as she tried to wiggle her hips away from the bottle stretching her wide. She didn’t reply to Gunner immediately, resulting in him spanking her hard with his free hand as she cried out again, her voice breaking as she finally replied.

“It _hurts_ please it’s stretching me so wide and hits so deep I can’t-” Betty cut herself off with a scream as the man pulled out the bottle incrementally only to push it back in _hard._ Betty sobbed at the pressure and flushed even redder when her pussy squeezed the bottle tightly. Having been repeatedly denied, her orgasm crept up again quickly as Gunner fucked her with the thick bottle.

“Come on girlie, I can see your slick cunt leaking down your thighs, come nice and hard for me.” Gunner taunted her as he continued to fuck the bottle into her, reaching down with his other hand and pinching her clit harshly. Betty finally came with a screech, her body convulsing in her tight binds and trying desperately to fuck herself back on the bottle and ride out her high. The bar patrons laughed as she moaned loudly, making Betty’s orgasm last that much longer as embarrassment pulsed through her.

Betty felt light-headed after her orgasm, her cunt clamping tightly around the vodka bottle in the aftershocks. As humiliating as it was to come on a _bottle_ in front of the whole bar, she had to admit it was the hardest she had ever come in her life.

The immobile girl whimpered in defeat as Gunner pushed the bottle deeper into her and let go, leaving it lodged in her deep with only the neck sticking out. Her wetness seeped out of her still twitching pussy and down the bottle, running in little drips. He palmed his hard cock looking at the sight; there was really nothing he loved more than seeing a pretty pink pussy like this one stretched out wide. He couldn’t wait to fuck her tight cunt, but first he had one more thing to do.

Squatting down behind Betty’s spread legs, Gunner twisted off the cap to the bottle and opened his mouth to catch the stream of vodka mixed with the girl’s cunt juices. Once he’d drank his fill, he recapped the bottle and licked his lips with a grin. He turned to address the rest of the bar.

“Anyone else want a taste? Best combo in the house, gents.” Gunner laughed as Betty moaned quietly, but made no move to struggle. The bitch was learning her place, Gunner guessed. He grinned again as other patrons of the bar mounted the stairs and approached Betty, wanting to get a taste of her themselves. Fresh meat really was a favorite delicacy, after all.

Betty continued to cry out and squeal as men sucked on her clit and drank from the bottle protruding from her stretched pussy. They made her come against their mouths over and over, tilting her hips to drink down the full contents of the bottle. Once the bottle was empty, Gunner removed it with a lewd sucking sound only to replace it with his cock. Betty could only groan softly as her pliant and tired body was fucked into the table, no choice but to take it.

The rest of Betty’s shift was spent over that table, until she got to go home on wobbly legs with cum dried on her thighs. She was due back the next day for her second day of training, and she was hoping it would pass similarly to today, as it was all bearable by the end. How could it get any worse?

_Day Two_

“ _Mmmphh!_ ” Betty tried to cry out around the ball gag strapped to her face, succeeding only in drooling onto herself more. Her current customers only laughed as they watched her struggle futilely in her binds.

When she came into the bar that morning, she went straight to the dressing room to don her uniform, hoping to have a more lowkey day. As soon as she re-entered the main room, however, she was grabbed roughly by two men and dragged to their private booth, where three more men were waiting. As they approached, she saw an assortment of sex toys and binds spread out on the table. Betty tried to struggle out of the men’s grasp, but the two large men were easily twice her size, making her struggle useless.

Once they got to the booth, the group of men began outfitting her with the toys. The first thing they strapped on was the ball gag, making Betty emit a garbled sound as they forced her teeth apart to hold down the ball. Once she was silenced, they manipulated her arms behind her to grasp her elbows and cuffed them together. Betty couldn’t help the wetness she felt pool in her stomach as she was rendered helpless for these men to do what they wanted to her. Maybe she was starting to actually like this job, she thought.

The two first men then lifted her into a kneeling position on top of the table and cuffed her ankles together with thick leather bands. They then strapped her ankles to her bound arms, forcing her into a deeper squat as her knees separated and showed her wet pussy, her skirt again doing nothing to shield her. They also detached the chain leash from her collar, agreeing among themselves that it would distract from the view. It made no difference anyway, Betty thought, there was no way she could go anywhere now.

Now they were sat at the booth, drinking their beers and chatting while she grew wetter by the second on top of the table, spread out and helpless. Every so often, a man would reach up to rub at her clit or pinch her nipple, making her whine behind the gag. She was now desperate to come, having become more frazzled and needy with each touch. She glanced down at the other toys still scattered around her on the table, practically _begging_ the men with her eyes to do something. She made another garbled sound through her gag, which must have portrayed her desperation as the group finally looked up at her with predatory eyes.

She didn’t have to wait much longer as one man stood up and ran a hand up Betty’s thigh, making her shiver and eyes flutter closed. His hand continued up her hip and to her breasts, where he cupped one in his hand with a squeeze. Then Betty _shrieked_ into her gag when the man pinched something cold onto her nipple, making it throb.

Her eyes sprang open and she looked down to see the man had fixed a metal clamp on a chain onto her nipple, pinching it tightly as it quickly turned a darker shade of pink. The clamp hurt her tight nipple, but Betty couldn’t deny the slick that seeped out of her at the stimulation. The man grinned at her and fixed the clamp on the other end of the chain to her other nipple, eliciting another muffled shriek from her. Once the clamps were attached to his liking, the man sat back down, admiring the chain swinging between her pinched tits. He turned his gaze from Betty to his friends at the table.

“Anyone up for a bet? How much weight until the slut comes?” He asked the table, met with universal sounds of agreement. Betty’s eyes widened at his words. What did he mean by _weight?_ She already felt like she was on the edge of coming, the pain in her nipples morphing into something else as heat built in her lower belly.

The group seemed to come to an agreement on bets, but Betty couldn’t really hear over the blood pounding in her ears. Then she felt a sharp tug on the chain connecting her clamps that pulled her nipples and made her yelp and more drool spill from her mouth.

She looked down to see the men had fixed a small metal weight to the chain and let it settle between her breasts. The weight pulled the clamps tighter and made her pussy clamp at the additional pressure. She squirmed on top of the table, continuing to drool over herself as the men watched rapturously, waiting to see if it was enough to make her come.

When Betty settled back down, her high still eluding her, another man reached up and added a weight to her chain. They went around the table, everyone adding another, and another, making Betty _sob_ as her nipples were pulled tightly. She felt like her tits were going to rip off, and _why_ was that thought making her even needier to come?

“Come on little whore, we know you’re close. Your pretty tits swinging around with all those weights has gotta make you about ready to pop,” One of the men laughed at her squirming body, making her scream out again when he flicked the weights to make them swing around. Betty was now panting around her ball gag, feeling _so_ close to the edge. She couldn’t think of anything else but her burning need to come as the pain in her tits just made her that much wetter and needier.

The man who spoke to her added one last weight to her chain with a flourish, and Betty squealed as her orgasm _finally_ pulsed through her, her head thrown back as she came hard all over the table. She moaned as the men continued to push the weights around so they swung more, making her sensitive and reddened tits throb even more.

Betty barely noticed as her twitching body was maneuvered to the edge of the table, in front of the man who had been speaking to her. She barely noticed as he stood up and took out his large cock and lined it up with her center, running it up and down her wetness.

“Oh yeah, you’re _so_ ready for me to claim my reward. I always knew you new bitches were extra sensitive,” The man groaned as he pushed his thick cock into her wet pussy, making Betty whine. She was beginning to crave the stretch of the customer’s cocks, and her hot cunt welcomed him in easily.

“Fuck guys, she’s so tight and wet. Next round’s on me, you guys have to take a turn on this pussy.” The group whooped and toasted each other as the man fucked Betty harshly, making her eyes roll back into her skull. Just another day on the job, she thought, but at least it was starting to get just a little bearable…

_Day Seven_

Betty had spent the last week at _Serpentina_ and she was well and truly exhausted. After the first two days, she’d stopped trying to fight off the customers and just accepted whatever they wanted to do to her. She’d sucked off countless customers and let them come in her mouth, been forced to crawl on her hands and knees on the sticky bar floor as men dragged her along behind them by her leash, and had her pussy fucked over basically every table in the bar.

Today was the last day of her training week, and then she could move up to a full-time position. Betty noticed the other girls didn’t have it nearly as rough as she did, probably because she was the newest. But once her trainee collar was removed, she could blend in with the rest of the girls and get off much easier, she hoped. Just one more day, and then she could relax. She’d made it this far, one more day wouldn’t break her.

Betty was just crawling back out from under a table where she had just spent an _hour_ holding a man’s cock in her mouth, wondering if she could make up an excuse to take a break. But once she was fulling standing, she was yanked by her leash back towards the man. She sighed but didn’t struggle as he bent her over the table and kicked her legs apart.

But then Betty felt him probe his cock at her ass, and she bucked hard away from him. This week the customers had, for the most part, ignored her second hole. They were content to fuck her pussy and maybe play with her ass with toys or a finger, but no one had yet fucked her ass, and she did _not_ want this random man to do it, especially without any prep at all.

“No! Get off me or I swear to God I’ll _quit_!” Betty screamed at the man pressing her into the table, thrashing in his grip on her leash. The man was at first shocked by the girl’s outburst and planned to shrug it off, but he looked up to catch the eye of the bar’s owner, Sam, who had watched the whole interaction with an angry expression. Sam quickly came over to where the customer had Betty bent over, squatting in front of her face where it was pressed into the tabletop.

“You think you can make threats, whore? News flash, you _belong_ to me. Your body is nothing but something for my customers to fuck and throw aside, and you don’t get a choice anymore. Viper get her up, I want to put her up on the bar,” Sam finished his statement with a sharp smack to Betty’s cheek as the customer pinning her down hauled her up and dragged her to the bar top.

Betty screamed as the two men hauled her up onto the bar and spread her out across it. They worked quickly, fastening straps above her knees to hooks on the bar, forcing her legs wide apart. They cuffed her hands together and stretched them behind her head where they were attached to another hook on the opposite side of the surface. They shoved a ball gag between her teeth for good measure.

“All trussed up for us now. Spending the next 24 hours as a cum dumpster should teach you better manners,” Sam sneered down at Betty’s bound body, admiring her lewdly spread legs and tight little holes. All his new hires were the same, feisty and fighting back until he spread them open on the bar top for everyone to use. Once they saw how bad he could really make it for them, they behaved like the sweet girls he wanted. Betty would be no different.

The girl let out a garbled scream around her gag, attempting to plead with Sam and Viper, who was currently undoing his fly to pull out his cock. They paid her no heed, only laughing as she tried to struggle. Betty sobbed as Viper entered her tight cunt with one brutal thrust, fucking her deeply.

“This is your warmup round fuck toy, you better lube up my cock nicely for your prim little ass,” Viper growled at Betty as she cried out from his harsh thrusts. This was _humiliating_ , she thought, being fucked and degraded like this. But over the last week her body had come to crave the brutal treatment the customers unleashed on her, and she squealed as Viper squeezed an orgasm out of her just with his words. The man grinned down at her as her cunt clutched at his thick cock, bucking into her a few more times.

“Yeahhh there it is. Gonna loosen up your ass and fill it with cum as I leave you here to be used over and over again.” Viper pulled his still hard cock out of her cunt with a wet sound to tease her tight rim with the head, making her sob and try to buck her hips away from him to no avail. Betty whipped her head back and forth in search of someone to come to rescue, but all she found was Sam, smirking down at her, and a gathering crowd watching her get fucked.

As Betty realized the hopelessness of her situation, spread there on the bar with no one coming to help her, Viper pushed his thick cock into her ass. She _screamed_ as he stretched her barely prepped rim, feeling like he was ripping her apart. Viper let out a guttural moan, muttering curses under his breath as Betty’s tight hole fought his entry. Betty continued to sob behind her gag as Viper pushed deeper into her ass until he bottomed out, his hands gripping her ass cheeks tightly and spreading them out to get a good look.

“Fuck, that’s one gorgeous little stretched hole. Sam, you really know how to pick em,” Viper directed his statement to Sam, who was watching over his shoulder. The man smiled and nodded his agreement.

“Nothing but the best for my paying customers. Break her in good for me, will ya Viper? I’ll be handling the books in the back, holler if you need anything else.” Sam gave Betty one last lingering look, noting how she stopped struggling against Viper’s hold on her. Good _,_ Sam thought, maybe she’s finally learning. With that last thought, Sam left for his back office.

_Day Thirty_

Betty had been at _Serpentina_ for a full month now, and Sam was pleased with her compliance. After her 24 hours on the bar was up, Sam had come to collect her. Her holes had been such a lovely shade of red, her swollen pussy leaking cum and cunt juices while her ass gaped and twitched at him. She also seemed much more subdued, asking him quietly which customer to attend to as soon as he’d taken her down. She was finally submitting to her new job, and once her training collar was removed, she only worked harder to keep the customers happy.

Currently, Sam watched as Betty serviced a booth of out-of-towners, holding one of them in her mouth while another fucked her from behind. She was his best girl for groups, and he loved how eager she was to please the parties of men. The girl barely flinched as a third man pushed into her ass, only moaning onto the cock in her mouth as she fucked herself back onto the men filling her up.

The front door opened, tearing Sam’s attention away from Betty. There stood a young redheaded woman, looking around the bar with wide eyes. Sam grinned widely, assuming that this was his newest recruit. They were all the same, submitting to him and the job sooner or later, just like Betty had. Straightening his shirt, Sam walked up to the new girl, ready to start training his new slut.


End file.
